Just Tears
by Reasonably Random
Summary: A little vignette on how Wally and the team could have discovered Artemis's past. Spitfire if you squint. Written a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

"**OMGBBQ! We are officially apart of FF!"**

"Not apart, dear...that denotes separation."

"**Then what would you say, dear Reason."**

"Let the invasion commence..."

"**...ok...read, humans! And then REVIEW! Even if it's to say "I hate you"!"**

"If its to say "hate you!" the rabid plot bunnies and giraffes will be angry. And you won't like them when they're angry."

"**Yeah! They're RABID!"**

"I said that...Random, do at least **TRY **to be intellectual so the population doesn't think were fluffy headed nutters...anyway, enjoy this YJ collab... if you squint and tilt your head just so.. its a Spitfire."

**Just Tears**

She sat in the sand. It was still warm from the sun which was now saying good-bye as the crescent frown of the moon came up. She sat with her legs pulled up against her chest, her eyes not closed but cast down. Next to her was a boy, lying in the sand, usual bright green eyes where unnaturally dim. He had found out too soon. Not only too soon, but straight from the horse himself. They had all found out.

It was her ending. She was just a child playing pretend in a fairytale. She knew it would all end. Cruelly and without warning. And it did.

"Is this the end?" she asked without looking at him.

He shrugged, she didn't see. Slowly he stood up.

Her eyes, black and soulful, watched him walk away.

She didn't stop him.

She didn't blame him.

She just wanted him to stay.

She just wanted him to say something.

But he didn't.

He just walked away.

She looked out to the sea, her expression, sick. Her eyes, sad.

She watched the waves, envious. They were so calm. So unaffected by the emotional turmoil that boiled around them. So warm and inviting to everyone to the rest of the world.

But she was cold.

She was an iceberg. She wanted-everyday-to be like the water. But it wasn't possible. It could never be done. Instead she was the storm that upset the sea; she was the iceberg that sank the _Titanic_. It was all her fault her friends were hurting.

Her friends.

Hurting.

Because of her.

A small drop of moisture started to slide down her cheek.

All. Her. Fault.

She had never cried before. Never. Crying meant weakness. Weakness meant vulnerability. Vulnerability meant that the world would strike, hard.

But it already had. Through him. But he was not there. He had been detained. Placed in an asylum. Thrown into the chopper. Out of her life. But was he out of her soul and mind?

Half of his genes were hers. Her blonde hair reminded her every single day. She didn't mind that so much. She couldn't choose her parents. But was his voice, his teachings, his mercilessness, his cruelty, could all those things be forced out of her?

No.

He was a part of her.

Always.

No matter how many people she saved, how many friends she had, how many things she did right. He was always there, reminding her of her past.

The past that had finally caught up to her.

Destroyed everyone she loved.

To love is to destroy.

A lesson she kept learning.

An ideal she kept denying.

The tears started to fall faster now. Just tears. No sobs escaped her lips. No ragged breathing. Just tears. They never meant anything.

All they ever were were tears.

Just tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: "Yeah...we weren't planning on continuing this story...but Random, here-"_

_**"I can HEAR you!"**_

_"-didn't mark it as complete."_

_**"My bad...^.^"**_

_"So-"_

_**"Since all of you lovely people reviewed/favorited/alerted-"**_

_"-we decided to add on one last chapter."_

_**"Juuuuust one."**_

_"R&R."_

_**"Sadly...we do not own YJ...YET! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-"**_

_"Random. Let them read."_

_**"Sorry."**_

* * *

Everybody's eyes turn to look at him as we walks past the kitchen, and for the first time, doesn't stop to eat. He keeps walking until he ends up in his room where he promptly plops down on his bed. He exhales a sigh as his head falls into his open palms. He counts atoms in his head until the little bird materializes in his room.

"It's not her fault." he tells the distraught red head.

The red head says nothing in return, and the black haired boy wonders if he even heard him. He opens his mouth to repeat his statement, but he is cut off.

"She could've told me." he says, not looking up.

The boy shakes his head, "She didn't want you to think less of her."

He whips his head up, "But I wouldn't have thought less of her!" he yells, unshed tears in his green orbs. He adverts his eyes around the room, his confusion and pain becomes apparent as he stumbles through his words. "She's...amazing and...and beautiful...and tough...and funny...and...and-"

"Then you might want to tell her that before she does something dramatic." the younger boy interrupts.

In the blink of an eye, the speedster is gone, with nothing but a gust of wind and flailing papers to notify that he was ever really there. _Maybe they can reconcile._ the bird thinks as he leaves the room. _Maybe they can get around this mess._

* * *

_AN2: **"Points to those who can tell us the song that we borrowed the last line from!"**_

_"Please Review."_


End file.
